bravoversefandomcom-20200213-history
DAB
*2551 *2553 |rank=*Warrant Officer *Second Lieutenant *First Lieutenant |gender=Male |height=*234cm *223cm |weapons=*T-31 'Needle Rifle' R *M7S 'Silenced SMG' CSMG *M6C/SOCOM 'Automag' PDWS *M6D 'Magnum' PDWS *T-1 'Energy Sword' EW/S *Type-50 'Concussion Rifle' DER/H *T-2 'Gravity Hammer' EW/H |equipment=*Prototype MJOLNIR Mk-V Armour *MJOLNIR Mk-VI Armour |vehicles=*Winter-class Shadow of Splendour *SDV-class Prelude to Penance *CSO-class Requisition of Prosperity *Stalker-class Silent but Deadly |hair=Blond |eyes=Blue |augment=*Standard SPARTAN-I Augmentations *Additional Experimental Augmentations |cyber=None |era=*Insurrection *Human-Covenant War *Post-War Era |notable=*Deserted the UNSC during the Insurrection due to moral objections and influence from an undercover Insurrectionist. *During the early days of the Human-Covenant War, he stole two Covenant ships, and made hit and run attacks against major Covenant targets until rejoining the UNSC. *He took part in many major battles, including the Fall of Reach, the Battle of Installation 04, the Battle of Mombasa and the Battle of Installation 00. |affiliation=*ONI *FaSUM *None *UNSC Marine Corps }} DAB-101, often shortened to just DAB, is the codename of a SPARTAN-I, attached to Task Force Bravo. His existence as a soldier was the result of an ONI experiment into the feasibility of further augmented soldiers, beyond those of the ORION Project. While technically part of the ORION Project, he shares more with SPARTAN-IIs than most of his peers in what is now known as the SPARTAN-I Program. As a result of his largely experimental augmentations and the young age at which he received them, he has the ability to wear some MJOLNIR armour variants. Biography Early Life and Insurrection At the age of seven, he was abducted by the Office of Naval Intelligence, due to having desirable genes for augmentation, and conscripted into the ORION Project. His name was removed from him, and he was given the codename DAB-101. He was the only member of the program to ever have been entered in such a manner. In essence, he was being used as an experiment, to determine whether the future of augmented soldiers lay in such kidnappings. The success of his augmentations was one of the major factors in ONI's acceptance of Dr. Halsey's SPARTAN-II pitch. Since he was only a test, most of the augmentations and training he received were experimental, and were not nearly as refined or advanced as the SPARTAN-II augmentations. Thus, he is inferior to more recent SPARTANs, but is noticeably stronger and more agile than most SPARTAN-Is, due to being trained and augmented at such a young age. He received most of his training, once he was old enough, with the other SPARTAN-Is, including Avery Johnson. His first mission was entirely successful, as he was not detected and the target was eliminated without any collateral damage. He was immediately issued a Winter-class prowler called the [[UNSC Shadow of Splendour|UNSC Shadow of Splendour]] and a 2nd generation Smart AI, in order to carry out his next mission. Little did ONI know, his integrity had been compromised on this earlier mission, with an Insurrectionist soldier being able to convince him that a centralised rule was unsustainable, and worse, inethical. As a result, during the Insurrection, he deserted the UNSC, stealing the Smart AI he'd been given, and the Shadow of Splendour. ONI swiftly covered up the incident, marking him as Killed in Action, in 2511, and covertly dispatching a team of highly-trained operatives to eliminate him. However, expecting this, DAB had made multiple, random slipspace jumps in the Shadow of Splendour, then shut down all non-essential systems and gone into cryo-sleep for just over 2 years, only emerging in early 2514. Most senior officials did not know of him at all, and his existence and eventual desertion was regarded as one of ONI's darkest secrets. A top-secret ONI inquiry was made into the events leading up to his desertion, delivered only to the head of ONI itself. Said inquiry (inaccurately) concluded that the removal of his name had led him to feel sub-human, and he'd blamed that on the establishment which had abducted him. That, combined with the moral objections he appeared to display to the UNSC, led him desert, according to the inquiry. The inquiry did not ever discover that he had been influenced by an Insurrectionist directly. Victor-101 was later assigned DAB's SPARTAN tag. Joining FaSUM Shortly after awaking from 2 years of cryosleep, DAB aligned himself with the Insurrectionist group known as the Freedom and Socialism United Movement, or FaSUM for short. He became its top military asset, performing dozens of minor raids on UNSC targets to expand FaSUM's inventory. Over this time, he had killed about forty Marines, but this number soon doubled after a bold raid performed by him and a fireteam of 20 Insurrectionists. The raid was successful, and acquired three M808B 'Scorpions' for FaSUM. This brought DAB back to ONI's attention, but he managed to elude or fend off their attempts to retrieve him. Later, FaSUM's leader, Aaron Renalds, decided that an end to the pointless bloodshed was needed, and decided that FaSUM would colonise a planet independently. That way, the UNSC couldn't claim ownership of it, and there would be no needless conflict. A suitable candidate was found. Dubbed New Hope, all it required was some minor terraforming, and it would be habitable. However, for this, an Atmospheric Processor was required, and so DAB ended up killing over a hundred UNSC personnel while stealing one from a planet being terraformed. This made the threat he posed to ONI impossible to ignore, and so it began making plans to eliminate him, using SPARTAN-II supersoldiers. However, before the plan could be enacted, the First Battle of Harvest occurred, and FaSUM slipped under ONI's radar. Early Human-Covenant War Upon the Covenant's invasion of Harvest, he took the fully-crewed Shadow of Splendour deep into Covenant space, while FaSUM evacuated its people to the now partially-terraformed planet of New Hope. Upon searching for some time, DAB eventually found a shipyard with a slightly damaged SDV-class corvette, called the Prelude to Penance, docked. As it was undergoing repairs, it had only a number of Huragok on-board as well as a small hive of Yanme'e and a skeleton crew. With the help of several FaSUM fireteams and his Smart AI (who had remained inactive until that point, to avoid rampancy), he stole the ship with relative ease, evacuating oxygen from all areas containing hostiles. Upon learning from his AI that it relayed his location, DAB destroyed the Luminary so that it would not reveal his location, and he then proceeded to use the ship in many hit-and-run attacks against the Covenant, over the next thirty years. Theft of the Requisition of Prosperity Four years after DAB acquired the Prelude, FaSUM decided to steal another Covenant vessel, due to a lack of military vessels with which to repel any attack (should one come). After several years formulating plans, and laying unsuccessful ambushes, the Prelude and its Insurrectionist occupants eventually had a stroke of luck, and came across the damaged CSO-class Requisition of Prosperity, as it was retreating from a rare UNSC victory. Most of its pulse turrets were offline, as were all of its plasma torpedoes, plasma turrets and energy projectors. DAB used this opportunity to pose the Prelude to Penance as another Covenant vessel, offering aid. He docked it with the carrier, which allowed him and hundreds of EVA-equipped FaSUM soldiers to infiltrate the ship. During the fray, he snuck to a console, and inserted his AI. Due to the fact that associated intelligences were banned at that point, the Requisition of Prosperity had no form of cyber defense, and was easily taken control of. Oxygen was evacuated from the entire ship, and the doors to armouries containing EVA suits were locked. Once most of the Covenant forces had suffocated, the ship was repressurised, leaving only the Insurrectionists and pockets of Covenant stragglers on board. As DAB proceeded to the bridge, some 700 Insurrectionists swept the ship, eliminating any remaining Covenant. Soon, he and the Insurrectionists delivered the ship to FaSUM. Betrayal of FaSUM In 2539, Aaron Renalds, the leader of FaSUM for over a decade and a half, was democratically voted out after Charlie Shim's 'Vote for Change' campaign. One of the first suggestions the new President made was to strike against UNSC targets, with the Requisition of Prosperity. Objecting to this, DAB pointed out that the UNSC weren't the biggest threat, and that attacking them would be like kicking a hornet's next. However, his advice was not heeded - plans continued being laid. Eventually, DAB felt compelled to steal the ship, which he did by ordering his AI (who still solely answered to him) to prepare to glass FaSUM's planet, New Hope. He then sent a warning through the intercom of the ship, telling the occupants that they were to vacate the ship, or New Utgard, the capital of New Hope would be melted before their very eyes. Unsurprisingly, the crew complied, and DAB began the ship's repulsor engines, preparing to leave the system. However, as he did this, multiple missiles were fired from a FaSUM base, at the supercarrier. Only two struck their mark, one on the midsection and the second on the glassing beam, taking it offline. Despite their relative ineffectiveness, severe damage was done to the structural integrity, and so DAB used it as a base of operations rather than an attack ship. After it transpired that he had wanted to attack Earth, President Shim's popularity plummeted, and Renalds was soon reelected. His first action back in office was to pardon DAB. Remainder of his Rogue Period Wherever possible, DAB limited his raids to Covenant targets, deeming his political views less important than humanity's survival. However, this was not always possible, as he would occasionally need to steal food in order to survive. He had little influence on most of the early Human-Covenant war, however, during Admiral Cole's Last Stand, he was contacted by the Insurrectionist reinforcements to aid in the battle. However, he declined, as the Prelude to Penance would've been mistaken for a Covenant ship. Joining Task Force Bravo 's bridge, after arriving at New Jerusalem.]] Having adequate stealth and espionage experience from his training, DAB knew that he could easily use a combination of Active Camouflage and his MJOLNIR armour (which made many soldiers inherently trust him) to sneak into almost any base, except perhaps the [[w:c:halo:UNSC Point of No Return|''Point of No Return]]. Seeking information about possible opportunities he might find to allow him to regain the UNSC's trust, DAB snuck into a meeting between Margaret Parangosky and Lord Hood in the base known as the Hive, HIGHCOM's command center. After a brief discussion with Parangosky, he learnt the location and mission of Task Force Bravo, and took his ship, the Prelude to Penance to aid them. Once in the system, he used an Orbital Insertion Pod to join Bravo on the ground. They were investigating a strange Forerunner artefact named the Armoury, attempting to use it to find the Casket, but were cut short by a Covenant attack. outside the Armoury.]] Promptly, they evacuated New Jerusalem via DAB's supercarrier, the Requisition of Prosperity. The Sword of Giants and Prelude to Penance were left behind, as they'd been spotted by the inital Covenant assault, and would raise suspicion if they left. While en-route to Reach, the Requisition of Prosperity's reactor failed, and it fell out of slipspace into empty, interstellar space. The ship was completely stranded, and all the Forerunner artefacts taken from the Armoury and civilians with it. Luckily, the AI which had taken control of the Prelude to Penance and Sword of Giants managed to send the latter to them via slipspace, masked by an explosion. The Prelude was destroyed. After ferrying the civilians to Reach via the Sword of Giants, Task Force Bravo explained the situation to HIGHCOM. In light of the recent events, DAB's old rank (pre-desertion) of Warrant Officer was reinstated, and he was sworn into the UNSC Marine Corps. Return to New Jerusalem, Skirmish for the Requisition, and Apparent Death Bravo soon returned to New Jerusalem. There, it was revealed that the traitor was Admiral Baker. Baker sent an unknowing escort, the Levittown, to watch Croft and act as a self declared 'parole officer'. In response, Croft left the Sword in a Condor and went to guard the Requisition's treasure trove of artefacts, while leaving the ship briefly in DAB's command. The Levittown then launched a Pelican full of Marines, tasked with docking with the Sword and capturing Croft. Their COMs were blocked, and they were subsequently subdued by Locke and other members of Bravo. Abruptly, the Sword received a broken transmission appearing to show Captain Croft's death, at the hands of an explosion on board the Requisition. Disregarding the situation with the Levittown, DAB immediately ordered a slipspace jump to the Requisition's location, where they found Croft's condor with signs of boarding; he hadn't been killed, but kidnapped. Citing that Croft would have preferred it that way, DAB then handed control of the Sword over to Locke, and the entire ship jumped to Earth. In light of new evidence given by the kidnapping of Croft, his name was cleared. Bravo then split up, with a small team led by Locke going to retrieve Croft and apprehend Baker, while the remainder (including DAB) boarded the ''Silent Blade'' in order to ferry the Forerunner artifacts to Reach, from the Requisition. Rescue, and the Fall of Reach Battle of Installation 04 Escape from New Mombasa Battle of the Rhine-Ruhr Retaking the Zealous Fury Destruction of the Covenant Space Station Battle of Installation 00 and the End of the War , revealing that he wasn't on New Hope.]] Mission to Himmelen V, and Aiding Bravo Capture Personality Relationships Brian Hartley Sasuun 'Grtam Brad Michaels Jameson Locke While in most circumstances, DAB and Locke get on well, and are productive when paired together, they do tend to be very competitive. There have been numerous instances where they have both attempted to out-do the other, in feats such as stealth, marksmanship and general Covenant-slaying. Initially, Locke did not trust DAB, as the rest of Bravo didn't, but this soon faded. Now, they both trust each other as much as any member of Bravo trusts any other. The Rest of Task Force Bravo James Croft Trivia *Since his armour was not heavily damaged, as John-117's was, when he upgraded to MJOLNIR Mark-VI, his suit was upgraded not replaced. *His theft of the Prelude to Penance and the Requisition of Prosperity led the Covenant to repeal the ban on associated intelligences, as the lack of any computer defences (which would've been provided by such AIs) allowed such thefts to be easy. *After his disappearance, his family launched an inquiry, which almost uncovered his abduction at the hands of ONI. As such, it was elected not to attempt abductions again within ONI. **This was eventually changed when Dr. Halsey proposed the use of flash clones as replacements for the missing children. Gallery DAB-101 Requisition of Prosperity.png|DAB-101 looking upon the Requisition of Prosperity for the first time. DAB-101 Emblem.png|DAB-101's emblem. Category:Task Force Bravo Members Category:SPARTAN-Is